User talk:PumpkinKnight/2018
Main page redesign + other things Hey, how have you been doing these past months? 2018 is now upon us, and it's amazing to realize that we're already approaching March. It's unbelievable how time passes so quickly, isn't it? So, admittedly, there's not been much activity lately around the wiki. There's been a couple edits by anonymous contributors from time to time, but that's bascially it. I have, however, been working a little bit around the wiki since about two weeks ago. I'm hoping that the inactivity situation will change once UT4 is released, where I hope we could see a surge of other users chiming in on our efforts to build the wiki. But unfortunately, it's obvious that development for UT4 has come to a halt, and we're not really seeing updates anymore for the game. From what I've heard, Epic has instead been focusing on games like Fortnite. That game has become a very big hit as of recently, therefore, the time it takes for Epic to get back on track with developing UT may be a long time from now. Only time will tell, but I can say that I'm still looking forward to the new UT game. The worst-case scenario would be in the event that the game gets cancelled, just like with what happened with Paragon. That would be extremely unfortunate, but I don't think that will happen (at least yet). We in the Unreal community will just have to wait and see. Getting back on topic, it doesn't seem very productive for only three administrators to be consistently contributing to the project. Even Metalkong has been inactive for quite a while, for it seems as he's been focusing on other matters for the time being. I may be wrong, though. Something I've considered is making a post on the official Unreal Tournament Reddit forum, a place where we could maybe find people who are willing to help. Of course, they would have to read the manual of style and the layout guidelines before contributing, however. A good project often has many members involved. And one more thing—I've gone ahead and applied the new design to the front page of the wiki. With a few little changes and touch-ups, I've managed to create a homepage that looks very nice, in my opinion. The font on the headers had to be installed to the wiki's CSS before I could utilize them, but it sure adds to the visual effect. Also, our wiki is now finally listed on the Fandom gaming header on the bottom, something that I've meaning to do for a while. Hopefully, that will get us a little bit of publicity. What methods do you think we could use to attract more editors to our wiki? Amp'd (talk) 05:19, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Promotion of the wiki Oh, so you have made posts about the wiki on forums such like Reddit, etc., but with no real success, I reckon. Too bad there isn't much interest in contribution toward this site, as we still have a lot of information to fill out. I might create a thread on the Unreal Tournament official forums about the wiki, but then, like you were saying, some people might not agree with there being two encyclopedias for Unreal: this and the Liandri Archives. I've also been editing on and off on this wiki, but hopefully, when the right time arises, I can start working on larger projects throughout the wiki again. I'm hoping my free time will allow for me to make some significant contributions here sometime in the near future. In the meanwhile, I'll update you on what the others think about this wiki over at the Unreal Tournament forums. Amp'd (talk) 00:22, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Unreal Reddit thread It's good to hear that you made a thread on Reddit. And it is true that there just isn't much interest in the Unreal franchise anymore, and the number of fans isn't as high as it used to be–which is something that's beyond our control. Well, if we get new users, we do; if we don't, we don't. Who knows: maybe after Fortnite has run its course, UT4 might become the next hit shooter game. A highly active Unreal community again would be a great sight to see. Amp'd (talk) 22:32, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: A bit of a request Sure thing, I'll see if I can find a suitable image of the Unreal II/RTNP logos that can go along with their respective portals and I'll get them to be included on the front page portal section. I might even add a few touch-ups to the logos in Photoshop to make them look as nice as possible. Amp'd (talk) 06:19, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Another request I've gone ahead and added the portals for Unreal: Return to Na Pali and Unreal II onto the front page. I had to do a little bit of editing to get something that would look the best (even though there were images of the Unreal II logo, they weren't high-quality.) Thus, I ended up creating an icon for Unreal II from scratch. I think it turned out looking decent, and now we have portals for all of the current games in the series. Also, I have to say, the way you displayed the images of all the weapons and items on the Unreal and UT pages looks absolutely great. I can, indeed, also create pictures of the items from the other Unreal games. Unfortunately, though, I cannot create images for the items in the Unreal Championship series, as I don't know of an editor for those games which I can setup screenshots on. If you know about a level editor for Unreal Championship that I can use, however, I'll be glad to make the images for the items on there, too. Amp'd (talk) 11:37, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi again! (A proposal) An Article of the Month section on the wiki would actually make a very good addition, a system where we would be able to pick an article to be showcased for a length of time. I don't think we'd want to be advertising incomplete pages, however; so it's good that you created a list of pages that would be suitable for an Article of the Month. Perhaps the Article of the month section could be added somewhere on the front page. Anyway, I've gone ahead and made a response to the poll you made over at the Discussions. I'll also be sure to pay attention to the Article stubs category to see which articles need to be worked on. Amp'd (talk) 00:29, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Great job I just wanted to say you've done an amazing job recently around the wiki, helping out with so many things that the Unreal Wiki has been greater than ever. With all the organizing that you've taken time to do, and all of the information you added, you've proved yourself to be a prestigious member of the Unreal Wiki - and with that being said, congratulations on 10 thousand edits. You've been hard at work, and those 10k edits underly a great deal of time and effort. Amp'd (talk) 21:14, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: A little request I sure can create the images that need to be created, and what you've done with the WeaponIcon template looks very good. I'll start working on them soon and I'll get back to you once they're finished. Also, I've noticed that it's been just about a year since you've first joined this wiki, and I'd like to congratulate you on that. I'm curious - for how long have you been a wiki editor overall? Your technical editing skills are impressive, comparable to that of what I'd call a veteran editor. Amp'd (talk) 06:16, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Well, keep on doing what you're doing, as the work you've done is looking really good so far. I apologize that I haven't been contributing on here much; I've been doing a lot of maintenance work on one of my other wikis lately, among other things. I reassure you, however, that I have a lengthy to-do list on issues around the wiki that I'll begin work on right away upon my return. Amp'd (talk) 15:40, April 27, 2018 (UTC) thank you for the update =D 10:19, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Removing custom content Thats nice, you removed all of my editing, due it's not official release. If you wanna keep the FANwiki only for official stuff and don't support any custom community content, which is why UT is popluar for, then there is no reason to invest time in this Fanwiki. What is the point in remaking a whole mod, supported by Flak and then getting removed in a fanwiki, cause of rejecting any custom content. Great job there Hi Thanks for the welcome, just noticed it :). I have never used Discord, perhaps I will give a try. Have a nice day. Octurion (talk) 22:26, June 19, 2018 (UTC) U1 and RtNP walkthroughs Hi. I have been traversing level articles on the wiki and I noticed that most of them lack walkthroughs. I also noticed that walkthrough for 'Approaching UMS Prometheus' level is seemingly a word for word copy of the walkthrough at the Liandri Archives. But that one was written by Deathstalker who is a contributor to this wiki. So I wonder if it is better to write new ones from scratch or just copy them from the Liandri archives (or just include link pointing to them)? Octurion (talk) 18:12, October 26, 2018 (UTC) ----